


Injured

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Surreallis' <a href="http://surreallis.livejournal.com/361923.html">Pornucopia</a>. Old West AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

"Just hold still," Samantha said irritably, her voice rising above a whisper for the first time since they'd holed up for the night.

Jack winced as she prodded at the skin around the wound. She jabbed sharply, and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

She cleaned away the dried blood and draped the rag over Jack's bare shoulder.

"Looks like the bullet just grazed you," she said, bending over and lifting up her skirt to tear off a piece of her petticoat. Jack wasn't injured enough to ignore the sight of Samantha's bare calves underneath the material, but he managed to tear his eyes away before she looked up again.

"Lucky," he said, his voice only a little rough. Lucky was a good way to describe their escape from the gang they'd run into on the way back from Denver. It was a word that didn't apply to the three other people in their stagecoach.

Samantha wound the material from her petticoat around his arm and tied it off, then took the rag from Jack's shoulder and folded it carefully, setting it on a rock next to another clean rag that hadn't been needed. In the dim light from outside, Jack could just barely see the outlines of the shallow cave they would be spending the night in. Samantha moved next to him, putting her back to the wall so they were sitting side by side.

He drew his shirt up onto his shoulder again, and clumsily attempted to put his jacket back on. He hissed in pain as he jostled his arm, and Samantha sighed and turned, having to lean over him to bring around his jacket for him.

He stilled, and she finished settling the jacket on his shoulder and drew back, only to have his other hand stop her and hold her awkwardly in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he said.

She gulped, her face only inches from his. She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

Their position became increasingly awkward, and Jack cleared his throat and removed his hand, letting Samantha settle back down next to him.

The sun sank below the horizon, and the last light disappeared from their shelter.

"You should get some sleep," Jack said finally.

"Yes," Sam said softly, but she made no move to lie down. Eventually, she rustled near him and said, "Thank you. For saving me."

Jack let out a quiet huff of laughter. "I couldn't have--" he fell silent, but he felt as if the words he didn't say were echoing around the cave anyway. He couldn't have done anything else, even if it had meant his death. And it nearly had--he was indeed very lucky the bullet had only grazed his arm.

"Besides," he said helplessly, "you saved me first." She'd taken out at least one of the bandits from the coach with the gun he now knew she always carried.

Samantha pressed herself closer to him, and Jack realized she was facing him now.

She said, softly, "Still..." Her breath puffed against his neck, and all he wanted to do was lean forward.

Her hand came up and brushed his jaw, tracing it in the dark, dipping underneath his ear and around the back of his head, and then he was leaning anyway, and kissing her.

He broke away. "Samantha..." he said. "You can't--"

"No," she said, sliding closer to him. "You don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Jack O'Neill."

Well, then.

Her lips met his again, and suddenly, he wasn't so worried about his arm, or the fact that there might be bandits looking for them. He used his good arm to pull Samantha onto his lap and she pressed more deeply into him, her mouth hungry on his.

She stopped, gasped for air. "Just so we're clear, this isn't a reward of any kind," she said.

Jack knew that. "I kno--" he started to say, but she was already kissing him again, and Jack didn't think it was terribly important to get his point across.

And hey--there were worse things than being kissed by Samantha Carter, even if one had been shot at that very day--and woah, but his shirt was off again, and not just off the one shoulder, and Jack did his best to undo the buttons on Sam's dress in the dark while still kissing her or letting her kiss him, but eventually he had to have her hold still while he carefully reached around her with his good arm. He undid the buttons slowly, and Samantha shivered with each one as it was released. When he was done, she stood and pulled off the dress, and there was just enough light from the rising moon that he could see the barest outlines of her breasts.

He lowered himself onto the ground of the cave--thankfully packed dirt, and not rock. "We're going to have to do this in daylight," he said as she shimmied out of her petticoats, too, and came back to him, and he _knew_ she was blushing.

He took her arm and pulled her down, and his hands were full of her skin, and her scent, and even her hair, and she was helping him out of his trousers, and he groaned as her hand found him, her hand still warm, despite the cool night air.

She lifted up and--with only a moment of hesitation, took him in, slowly. She gasped and he used both hands to steady her, ignoring the pain in his left arm. She was warm, and wet, and when she had all of him inside her, he helped her move, find a rhythm. He let out a groan as she found it and then there were just the sensations of their bodies moving together and the sounds of their breath escaping.

Jack reached up and found her center with his fingers, rubbing gently as she stiffened and jerked, and she stifled a cry and collapsed against him. He thrust upward once, twice, and let go, finding his own release.

She moved off him, and kissed him, then grabbed the clean rag she'd left earlier, cleaning him off first and then using it on herself.

Jack watched her movements in the faint light. He said, "We'll need to get dressed again before we sleep. We'll be too cold--"

"Yes," she said, and she put on her petticoats, and then her dress, and then she helped him into his clothes.

When even his jacket was back on, she lay down next to him and he gathered her close, letting her rest her head on his good shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered softly.

In response, she kissed him fiercely.

As she settled back down, Jack said, a little smugly, "Good to know."

"Quiet."

"Yes, ma'am."

Another rustle, and Jack said, quietly, "Ow," and then all was still.


End file.
